1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer generated images, and more specifically to real-time rendering of computer generated graphics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer rendered graphics are used to present various user interfaces and media to users. Real-time rendering of computer graphics allows the graphical content to be rendered in response to user inputs and software state changes in real-time.